Territory
by LoveCreater8427
Summary: Will and Bella have been going out for 2 years now. But what happens when Bella moves in with Will and boys around her get more desperate it's time to mark his territory but is it to late!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I thought I would try some thing to give me some ideas for future stories. I don't own H2o so enjoy :D**

Territory

Will and Bella have been together for two years after graduating. They were in the café one day, Bella just finished up practice with the band. And Nate was still being his perverted self and touching her. Bella just shrugged him off and strode over to Will, Will loved it when they were in public and guys would give seconded looks at her and try everything to get her attention. She would just laugh and run over to Will and jump on him and give him a loving kiss. He felt like her was dating a goddess. But there comes a time in a mans life when he need to protect HIS territory and today was the day.

Will was thinking to himself; 'I think its time I finally asked her, I have my own house and became a professional free diver…with some special help' he smiled to himself on the inside. He looked up and noticed Bella coming towards him.

"Will!" she smiled and jumped into his arms "What did you think of the song?"

He just smiled at her and said "I loved it…especially when you put my name in it" he laughed and she just pushed his arm. He laughed at her attempt and pulled her close to him.

"So I was thinking…do you wanna go for a swim?" he asked with a huge smile

She made a _what-are-you-up-to_ face and said "Sure.." as soon as the words left her mouth he grabbed her hand and starting pulling her towards the beach. Rikki and Cleo just looked at each other. And Cleo said "Maybe we should just let them be alone tonight" and Lewis came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. Rikki just made an "ick" sound and Zane came up behind Rikki and pulled her into a kiss. All of them looked at Will and Bella as they ran off to the sea.

"When are they going to get married like the rest of us?" asked Cleo

"Well its obvious hes gonna ask her to move in with her first" said Zane and Lewis made a chuckle.  
>Cleo pushed at Lewis and said "Lewis….you did the same thing" and both couples went back into the café.<p>

"Will where are we going?" she asked as will began to pull her into the water.

"Mako" he said simply and removed his shirt and put it in his water proof backpack.

"Umm….at night…with sharks and its dark?" she asked cautiously

"ha your forgetting I have beautiful mermaid by my side" he side with a smile and with one big pull he got her into the water and ten seconds later she was a mermaid.

"Fine hold on to my hand…tight I swim fast" she said, they have tried this before but she could only go half as fast as normal

"Swim away" he said as he grabbed her hand. And next thing they were off and already in the middle between Mako and the beach. And in minuted the were inside the moon pool.

"Wow that was fast" Will said while trying to get his breath back.

Bella swam over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "so what's up?" she asked him.

"Umm…n-nothing. I just want to ask you something?" Will sad shyly

'Oh my god! Is he gonna do it? Will he ask me to marry him? God finally' Bella thought.

Will was shaking 'ok just ask her man just do it' Will thought to himself.

"Ok well…I was wondering" he said nervously and finally he just worked up the nerve and said "Will you move in the me?" he asked.

She was shocked at first but she knew she loved him and he loved her so "Yes! Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" Bella said as she swam over to him and gave him a deep kiss. Will smiled and kissed back. The kiss started becoming move heavy as Bella ran her hands down him torso. Will groan and pulled back. The reason why is because you can't exactly get physical with a mermaid. Both of them knew that.

"So when do you want to start moving in?" Will asked and Bella just smiled and said "The sooner the better" and kissed him

**Sooo what do you think? Im trying hard but next chapter will be up after I finish up my Iron man Story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEHEE hey guys hows it going? Good? Great. I am sooo happy for all of the reviews I got for this! And just for you guys ill keep going also CheddarFetta thank you so much for being my very first reviewer! :D so here you go**

Territory

It was 3 weeks later when Bella was finally moved in with Will. And things couldn't be going better.

"I cant believe this!" she said hugging Will. "I know I know im happy your with me now" he said and kissed her forehead. Bella kissed back but got a text from the band.

"Oh shoot band practice….come lets go" Bella began pulling his hand toward the door. "Whoa wait I- I thought the guys didn't want me at practice?" Will asked and Bella just stared at him and smiled. "Well I decided you must go to this one" Bella said but Will still had a questionable look on his face. "Please?" she asked in her pouty face. Which he could not resist.

Ten mintues later they were in the café and of course Chloe, Lewis, Zane and Rikki where there and some one new but the girls had big smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys what up?" Bella said and looked around "Wheres the band" she asked.

"We wanted you to meet a very special friend of ours" said Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Emma nice to finally meet you. Its good to know there more of us out there" Emma said an hugged her. Emma looked over at Will and he just nodded his head and went over to Lewis and Zane.

"who's that" Emma asked cautiously.

"Oh him? That's Will" Bella said with a smile

Emma looked at her friends and then to Bella "Does he know?" she asked

"Of course!" they all said at once and Emma just shrugged it off. "Well I'm only here till 5 o'clock then its to Hawaii" she said sadly and looked at her friends "I love you guys and stay safe" she yelled.

"It was good to see her" said Rikki. "So….Bella did you and Will do anything yet?" she asked

"Duh we moved stuff in" she laughed "What else would we be doing?" she asked

Chloe and Rikki just laughed. "No" said Chloe.

"Hahahaha no Bella I meant in bed?" Rikki asked. Bella was shocked her friends never talked about their sex lives. Well they have been married to the husbands for almost a year and a half now.

"Um…we haven't…" Bella said slowly. And Rikki and Chloe just stared. They looked at each other and grabbed Bella. They all walked over to the guys.

"Hey were going for a swim" Rikki said, "Wanna go with?" she asked. They boys were about to answer when she interrupted; "No? okay bye" she said as they dragged Bella out of the café.

Bella asked where they were going and they told her the moon pool and threw her in the water and minutes later they were there.

"Ok guys what is up!" Bella asked. And Rikki and Chloe shared looks then a nod.

"Why haven't done it yet?" Chloe asked questionably. And Bella just stared at her and looked away.

"It's not like I haven't tried its just….he doesn't want to" she said and had her eyes on the water. Both Rikki and Chloe had their mouths gapping open.

"WHAT!" they both said, "How?" Chloe said; "Why?" said Rikki.

Bella was so fed up and just brusted "Because everytime we get close he stops himself, he says that its not time yet" she said.

Chloe and Rikki looked sad for a second then it looked like a light bulb went up in their heads. And they both said at the same time "We have a plan!"

Two days later Bella went out and bought a new bikini and went to the beach with Will.

"I loved being at the beach with you" he said and kissed her cheek. They sat down and made their own little spot and began tossing a ball around. Will accidentally hit the ball to hard and rolled over to a group or surfing tourists.

"Its ok Will I got it" Bella said and took off her jacket revealing a light pink string bikini with white swirls on it. Will had his mouth open and then quickly shut it.

"No Bella ill get it" he said but she was already getting it. "I'll be right back" she yelled an went to the ball, but by the time she got their the guys had it in their hands waiting for her to come.

"Hi" she said with a bright smile. They all just looked at each other and whistled. She began to become uncomfortable. "Um…I was wondering can I have my ball?" she asked and reached her hand out. By now Will was still watching her like a hawk and began to get angry.

One guy reached out grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Nah I'd rather have you instead" he said. He friends just laughed "She's got a nice ass" said one another just replied with "Damn baby, you got a tight little body." The guy that grabbed her had his hands on her ass and leaned down to kiss her.

"Get off me!" she yelled. She then heard what sounded like a watermelon thrown into a wall. She looked up and saw Will towering over the guy and his friends ran. The guy on the ground had blood dripping from his head by his left eye. Will was pissed and she could tell, his muscles fully flexed and veins popping out of his arms with white knuckles. "She said, Get. Off" Will said firmly. The guy just shot up and went to his friends.

Will watched as they helped his friend and gave him dirty looks. Will turned around and grabbed Bella and headed toward the apartments. 'Will?" she asked slowly. He said nothing but kept pulling her to the apartment. When they finally arrived he pulled Bella inside and slammed the door. She flinched and went to grabbed his hand when he whirled around and pushed her to the wall and kissed her. Bella was shocked at first he never did anything like this before, but his tongue kept licking her lip and she couldn't take it anymore and opened her mouth to him.

His tongue dove into her mouth and played with her tongue. He bit her lip and she moaned in response. Will picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his was and started grinding against him.

'Ah so this is what I have be missing?' both Will and Bella thought at the same time. Will held her tight against him as he moved his hips to her body. He couldn't take it anymore and took them to the bedroom. Will set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her and rubbed his hands up and down her body. His fingers were like fire against her skin and she loved it.

"Will" she said lovingly.

**AHHH soooo what do you think? Heehee, I'm getting there guys don't worry ive got more surprises for you to huh? So please review and tell me what the hell you think! I need some inspiration so TELL MEEEEE! heehee **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo I noticed that you guys have been loving this story? :D mwahahaha well prepared to get mind fucked. I have a poll up so please please vote ok VOTE! Anyway chapter 3 is for you :D**

Will keep running his hands down he body. He rubbed all over, her neck, her stomach, and her legs. At that moment Will began think to his self, he would do anything and everything for her. He truly does love he.

'I do' he thought and brought his head down to her lips and gave her the most passionate kiss.

He ran his hands back up against her arms and held hands with her. Her hands were placed directly above her head, and he gave little tight squeezes. She loved how strong he was, and how loving he was. She placed his hands right where her shirt began at the bottom. He gently pushed her shirt up to reveal a lacy teal, and black bra with a little pink bow on it right between the breast cups. He took a mental picture and pushed her shirt back down.

She was confused…and very scared. "W-What's wrong?" she asked while sitting up. He just got up and sat on the other side, his back to her.

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a big sigh. She crawed over beside him and asked "Is-Is everything okay babe?"

He turned to her immediately and grabbed her hands and brought them to his face, where he kissed every finger and her hands and looked her in the eyes. He noticed that they were very glossy, he made her sad and it's up to him to fix it.

"Please don't be sad my Love, I'm just very angry at the moment" when he said that she gave him a question look, "when those guys put their hands on your I just…I got very mad and wanted to kill every one of them!" he squeezed her hands a little harder than necessary, but she just kept it in and did not want to make him more upset. She didn't like that when he's upset.

"you have to understand that…that I'm the only one who can touch you when you want me to, I will do anything to please you" he kissed her cheek and continued on, "to protect you" he kissed her forehead, "and to love you" and then he passionately kissed her lips.

They kissed for a few minutes then he slowly pulled away and looked at her face. It had pure love and kindness in her face. Then he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea on how much I love you Isabelle Hartley" and kissed her neck and sat down in front of her.

"I love you to Will Benjamin, very very much" she said with a smile and tackled him to the floor and hugged him.

" you know I love it when you get jealous and I thought it was soo sexy when you just forced me on to the bed and kissed him, it was really hot" she said with a wink and kissed him then ran off laughing. He just laughed and chased after her.

The next day the whole gang was at their usually hang out spot, Riki's. Cleo, Riki, Zane, and Lewis they all knew something was up with Bella and Will. You could see tension in Will and Bella stuck close to him as possible. Riki had enough

"So Bella lets go for a swim, see you later boys" she said while towing Bella out and into the water. They were at the moon pool less than 5 minutes.

"Ok what happened" asked Cleo and Riki at the same time. They had her against the moon pool and they were blocking the exit.

"Ok fine alright yesterday some guys came on to me and Will punched one of the guy's in the face cause he grabbed my ass!" she said while slapping the water.

Cleo and Riki were shocked, Will was so gental but very protective. But they both smiled and said "Go on?" with a smile and a questioning look.

"Well then we went back to our place and he pushed me on the bed and we kissed for a bit, but then he got up and I was scared he didn't want me but that wasn't true he told me he loved me and would do anything to please me, to prptect me and love me" she said with a smile and moved some hair for her face.

They all smiled and the Riki said "Isn't that hot when your boyfriend forced him self on you?" Riki said a little more enthusiastic than normal, but cleo and Riki agreed.

"Oh my, yes I totally do. I remembered when Lewis first did that. He was mad that Nate came on to me when he was gone so he wanted to show me that he can please me" she said with a sexy smile.

"What I thought I was the only on who lost it?" said Riki while splashing Cleo.

"Sorry Love but I lsot mine" said Cleo while laughing, then they stopped and turned to Bella.

"So, how was it?" asked Cleo

"How big is he?" said Riki, then they just started bombing her with questions like was it good,what postitions did you do, was he gental, was it rough. Question like that but Bella was over whealmed and dunked her head under water.

She then came back up when they stopped talking, when she came up they had a confused look on their faces.

"Bella are you ok?" they both asked Bella.

"Yeah I'm fine,,,I don't know how to tell you this but…but me and Will h-havent done it yet" she said with a shy smile. And they just stared at her in shock.

"WHAT!" they both yelled at her. "Why haven't you had sex you, you have been together for over 4 years?"

"I know, I know…I just, we…he doesn't think its time yet" she said sadly. Just then an idea popped in to Riki's head.

"I know what you should do" said Riki while smiling evilly. "first we need to go to Victoria secret" she said

**Heehee evil Riki, ok ill have a new chapter up soon. So keep checking in and tell me what you think. Also please check out my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter 4, the reason why I said they were dating for 4 years is I kinda added up the time they were together before they WERE together. So enjoy. **

Riki made up a plan for Bella to seduce Will, but they need the whole gang there. Riki, Bella and Cleo spent all morning decorating a romantic café. Riki thought since she was trying to get Bella and Will to do it she might as well get some action from her man, same goes for Cleo.

It was very romantic, candles everywhere, heart shaped balloons and a big round table close to the ground with six fluffy pillows around it.

"Now let's get dressed!" said Cleo, and they all ran into Riki's office. Cleo wore a black draped cowl neck dress. Riki wore a liquid foil one shoulder dress. And Bella wore a sequence shutter halter dress. They all looked gorgeous.

"Oh my" said Cleo when Bella walked out. Riki came right beside Cleo and said, "I pick amazing dress" she said confidently.

"Wow, Will is totally gonna love that dress on you Bella. I mean the first thing you notice is your boobs!" she said laughing.

"Hello" said Lewis from the front.

"Riki!" shouted Zane. Zane turned to Lewis and Will "where are they? And what have they done to the café?" he asked them but they just shrugged, as in they have no clue. They all looked around and saw how romantic and cheesy it was.

And they all had smiles on their faces when some romantic music came on. Then they had caught their breath as the girls walked out holding red, blue and white roses. First Riki walked out holding a single red rose and walked straight to Zane kissed his cheek and gave him the Rose. Then Cleo walked out holding a single white rose, gave it to Lewis and kissed him on the lips. Soon after Bella walked out slowly, looking at the ground then she felt it.

She immediately felt Will's eyes on her. And she slowly looked up at him and into his eyes.

'She's… so beautiful' he thought. He looked to see if anyone was watching and they were. But not at her at him. He felt his face getting hot, and he looked down on the ground. Then he noticed the body next to him, and turned just in time to feel the kiss on his lips. She smiled at him and gave him her blue rose.

"So boys we prepared dinner for you" said Riki.

"It's Chinese" said Bella quietly. Riki and Cleo sensed her emotion so they swooped in to help.

"Okay boys let's eat" said Cleo. And they all took their men, sat them down and sat down next to them. Food was already set on the table.

"So this is what's going to happen. We eat, then a stroll, then a movie. Hope you guys like "the women in black"" Riki chuckled a bit.

Everyone was eating Cleo and Riki were feeding their boyfriends and laughing. Will and Bella were in a funk and Bella just chewed on a piece of orange chicken. While Will was stuffing his face with rice and chow main. Just then Bella was brought out of her funk when Cleo shouted no and laughed. She looked over to see what it was about.

Lewis tried to feed Cleo squid and was dangling it in her face and she just laugh. Bella smiled at them and turned to Will. He looked at her the quickly turned away.

They didn't know it but Riki was kind of keeping an eye on them. But also kept her attention on Zane. Zane was starting to get a little handsy and she couldn't take it anymore so she sat up and said to everyone "Okay I think it's time we all go for a walk and back to mine a Zane's place to the indoor theater." She said and grabbed Zane's hand and led them outside.

Cleo sprinted up from Lewis and said "I'll race you there Love" Then bent down and whispered something in his ear. His eyes got big and she ran outside with him following closely behind. Bella sat up and straighten out her dress, Will sat up to and fixed his shirt and whipped away invisible crumbs.

"So…um should we go?" she slowly asked Will and he just stared at her.

"Hm…oh oh! Yeah let's go?" he said with a smile and grabbed her hand. She smiled and felt like weight was lifted off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his very muscular arm and smiled.

He looked down at her stopped and bent down to her level and gave her a kiss. She moaned in response and kissed back. He licked her lips asking her to open and she did. Their tongues wrestled in dominance and Will obviously won. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer. She had no idea how bad he wanted her right then and there if it weren't for the cough they heard. She pulled away and whipped her mouth while staring at the ground. Will just look over at Zane, Riki, Cleo and Lewis and gave a shy smile. They all rolled their eyes and continued down the dirt path to Zane's house.

When they turned their backs Bella looked up at Will and smiled. He looked back at her and gave her a sexy smile that made her tingle. They joined hand in hand and caught up to the rest of the group.

A couple minutes later they were at Zane's house. He opened the door and held it for everyone to walk in. Riki was last, she looked to see if anyone was looking and gave Zane a kiss on the lips. It was a very sexy quick kiss. When she pulled away Zane gave out a sigh and smacked her butt to make her go. She jumped and turned to look at him. He gave her a wink and she turned red.

Riki rushed ahead of the group and led them to the theater. It was a big white screen in front and a projector at the very top of the way across from the screen. There was a big "L" couch mushed again the wall where the projector was. And in the middle were 3 comforters laid on the floor, with lots of blankets and pillow on them to be laid out how every they want.

Cleo and Lewis to the Left side comforter that was close to the wall on the left side. Riki and Zane took the Right side comforter that was close to the right side of the theater by the wall. So all that was left was the middle for Bella and Will.

Will picked up Bella bridal style and laid her down. She picked up pillows and placed them around her and Will and made sure that they blocked some view from Riki and Cleo. She threw a blanket on them and the movie started. She cuddled close to will as possible. They were both laying down watching when they heard a wet pop and a moan. The moan came from Cleo, Bella took a quick peek and saw that they had a blanket on them and they were next to each other but Lewis's hand was missing. And if she didn't know better but your chest doesn't move like that.

While Bella was watching Cleo, Will was taking a peek to see what Zane and Riki were doing. Zane was on top of Riki kissing her and running his hand up her shirt. Will's face turned red and her look back at the screen. Bella did the same.

'god im so turned on right now, I wish Will would touch me like Lewis is doing to Cleo' she said in her head.

But Will was thinking 'I'm really horny now, I want to kiss Bella so bad' he was fighting with him self so he made a move and blew hot air into Bella's ear. She let out a sigh and turned ehr body to him, lifted her left leg so it was on his legs and she looked at him with sexy eyes.

He could not take it anymore and kissed her.

**So what do you think. Huh? please review and if you want to see their dresses her they are.**

Cleo: draped-cowl-neck-black-homecoming-dress/1000037537,default, ?cgid=3221

Bella: sequin-shutter-halter-club-dress/1000037104,default, ?cgid=1206

Riki: liquid-foil-one-shoulder-club-dress/1000037580,default, ?cgid=1206


	5. Chapter 5

**Who has been watching the Olympics? I have lol I love the Olympics very much. Anyway who is ready for a story because I am. This one is graphic okay, I kno I kno gross *hint hint sarcasm* lol so enjoy and comment.**

Will leaned in and blew hot ear in Bella's ear. She gave a shiver and she felt herself get wet between her legs. Bella turned her head to him and gave him a sexy look, he couldn't take it so he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Will", Bella whispered romantically in his ear. He ran his hand from her hip to her should and back. Each time Will ended at her him she would arch her back into his touch.

'so adorable' he thought. Bella opened her moth and Will's tongue drove right in. she completely surrendered to him and everything just felt so natural for her.

Meanwhile to the right of Will and Bella, Lewis and Cleo were hiding under the covers. Will looked over Bella's shoulder for a second and saw Cleo tossed something to the wall, it was obviously her bra. He just rolled his eyes and closed them and went back to Bella.

When Will closed his eyes Bella opened hers and looked over and saw Riki and Zane. She couldn't believe it, Zane was shirtless and Riki dress was on the floor next to them. He was sucking and Riki's nipple while she covered her mouth to keep from moaning.

'How can they do that when we are right here!?' thought Bella.

She just shrugged it off and went back to kissing Will. Things got more intense when he lifted up her dress to the beginning of her rip cage. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, she gasped at every kiss he gave her. Will noticed her Lime green laced thong, it had a bow on the front and he smiled to himself.

'It's like a Christmas present' he did a low chuckle.

He then positioned himself on top of her, making sure that if Zane and Lewis were to look over they couldn't see her. He pulled the blanket over them up to his shoulders and when back to kissing her neck. Will sucked and it her neck, beginning sure he left his mark on her for all other males to see. When he was satisfied with that he went back to kissing her lips.

Will nipped and sucked on her bottom lip, she gave him a quite moan and his hips pushed into her. Bella gasped when she felt his hardness, and gave a louder moan into his mouth. She then sucked on his bottom lip and pull down slightly. He breathed in very deep to calm his very fast beating heart.

"Bella" he whisper possessively to her. She gave him her best smile she could ever make. Then he said "You are mine and no other ok?" he told her and waited for an answer.

"I've been yours since the first time I laid eyes on you Will" she whispered in his ear just to make sure no one else could possibly hear her.

"Good, because you are my Love, My life, My girlfriend and…my territory. Alright" he told her while looking into her eyes. "I Love You Bella Hartley" he told her in her eear.

She looked back at him with loving eye, and she knew what he meant was…no IS real. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as tight as possible.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you Will Benjamin…I Love you so much Will" Bella said while kissing him all over his face. "I will always love you, you are also only mine and I will always be yours…forever" she said.

"God you make me so happy Bella" he told her and squeezed her a bit.

"Ahhhh! Lewis!" yelled Cleo, she then covered her mouth. The only ones to look were Bella and Will, Bella got turned on when she was Lewis on top of Cleo moving up and down. You can tell because its just a thin sheet covering them. Will got a red face and moved off of Bell, but her was also slightly turned on.

Bella looked at Will and straddled his lap. She smiled at him and he smiled back, at that moment both of them were thinking the same thing. Bella grabbed Will's head and pulled him into a kiss, she pushed him down slightly so she was on top. Will pushed his tongue into Bella's mouth and she ground her hips into his hardness. He gave a soft moan into Bella's mouth.

Will moved his hands to her hips to keep her still while he lifted his hips into her. She moaned in his mouth and laid her head down on her shoulder while he kept pumping his hardness into her. Bella started breathing heavily while Will pumped faster and harder.

Will grunted and then slowed down, he was breathing fast and looked at Bella. Her dress was still up and he pushed it back down. Bella groaned in protest, but accept it. She looked over and Zane and Riki were also have sex. But they didn't have a blanket that covered them.

"Some night when we are alone we will finish where we left off' he told her in hot breath into her ear.

She nodded yes in response and just stayed on top of him till she calmed down. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

**Alright sooo tell me what you think! Now I gotta figure out the next chapter because its gonna have a twist alright :D I hope you guys liked this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. I am so happy with the reviews im getting, so THANK YOU ALL! So very much. Keep checking in for updates :D have a great day all of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so deeply sorry for not updating in like forever. I had some spare time today so im gonna to make it up to ALL of you. I really hope this chapter makes you guys happy ;) again deeply sorry so here is my way of making it up to you.. ENJOY!**

Bella woke up a little hazed.

'Ugh why is the sun so bright in the morning' she thought to herself. She moved to get up out of bed, when she felt a muscular arm grab her and hold her in place.

"Where in the world do you think you are headed at 7 o'clock in the morning?" He asked in his sexy sleepy voice.

She giggled, 'oh god I love his sleepy voice!'

He snuggled up next to her and put her head under his chin. She smelt so good, and he could totally get used to this.

Next thing they both know is there are two crazy women bouncing on their bed.

"What the-"Bella said sunned. But the brunette and the blonde giggle and pinned her down.

"Um..Bell, why are your friends in my bed? I don't remember inviting them?" he said with a snicker but was slapped in the face with a pillow by Rikki.

"Shut your face Will" Rikki said with a serious tone.

"Ok….well im going to take a shower" He proceeded to get up when Rikki threw a pillow at him again.

"Will!" Cleo shouted, "Gosh boy put some clothes on!"

Will looked down and ran so quick out of that room is made the three girls laugh.

Then Cleo and Rikki stopped abruptly and stared at Bella.

"What?" She asked

"Well?" Cleo asked, "Did you, you know.." She couldn't finish the last part so Rikki did.

"SEX! God Cleo just say it" Rikki scuffed.

Bella blushed but got sad, "No, he stopped right in the middle" and looked at the floor fidgeting with the bed sheets in her hands.

Rikki let out a deep sigh, "Alright plan B it is!" She and Cleo got up and proceeded to leave but stopped right in the door way. "Get dressed…and wear your secret bikini" Rikki said with a wink and walked out the door.

Two hours and a lot of convincing later Bella and Will were at the beach with Zane, Rikki, Lewis and Cleo.

The girls prepared a picnic style lunch for the boys, but with sexy food. Like chocolate, whip cream, strawberries, cherries and other fruits.

Rikki eyed the beach for a 'good' spot and found one, right next to the men's beach ball practice.

Rikki winked at Cleo and Cleo winked at Bella. Then they walked over to the spot, laid down the blankets and baskets and waved the boys over.

"They picked a spot by jocks…..GRREEAAT!" Zane said with a groan. Lewis chuckled and shook his head and walked past Zane slapping his back. Will just shrugged but at the three walked past the group of twelve guys who were already eying their girls.

All three guys took protective postures and when to their girls. When the boys got to the blankets they all nodded to each other and took off their dresses reveling what was underneath.

'String…bikinis' the boys thought in unison mentally with jaws dropped.

Rikki had on a red and orange fiery bikini. It was a push up top and with small triangles covering her chest and the string between showed the perfect roundness of them. The sting came up and wrapped around her neck. Her bottoms were covering up her front a little reveling her 'V' line and almost all of her ass. The strings on the side were holding them up and they looked like they were going to burst.

'DEAR GOD…this chick is gonna kill me!' he screamed to himself.

Cleo had on a string bikini and which was all kinds of blue and white zigzag. The top showed off her beautiful chest and shoulder, neck line. Her bottoms had on a small frill wrapping all around her small waist line. And made her ass look fantastic.

'…I feel like….im dealing with high school hormones all over again' Lewis mentally thought and gulped.

Bella had on a skimpy sexy black bikini, with frills on her triangles covering her breasts, the string split her chest showing off her perkiness. Her bottoms didn't cover nearly half off her firm round butt and the strings on the side made it look easy to pull the small piece of clothing off her.

'She's making this incredibly difficult' Will thought to himself.

The boys shifted uncomfortably and glanced toward the volleyball players that stopped playing and started looking at the three beauties, some even glancing at each other than the girls.

"Well ladies lets get our tan on!" Cleo shouted. They sat down on their towels and tanned their back side first showing off their backs.

"Yeah, how about we go home and gget you girls some actual CLOTHES! Like sweat pants and sweat shirt" Zane said. Rikki laughed and went back to tanned. Zane huffed then turned toward the gathering boy fan club.

"If any of you of you dick heads even thinks about our girls…well you little boys have another thing coming" He smirked and took off his shirt reveling his built toned body and flexed. Some girls turned or stopped to look.

The group of boy mumbled and dissipated quickly.

Will shifted on his feet and sighed and took off his shirt. Immediately he heard whistles from all the girls and even some guys.

"Damn baby boy can I ride you?!" one girl yelled from her beach towel, followed by some giggles.

"Haha sorry ladies but I already have a cowgirl" He shouted back and bent down by Bell and kissed her.

"Hmm, when do I get to ride you?" She asked sexily and wiggled her butt.

He laughed and whispered in her ear, "When you're ready" and went to the bar park a few feet away

Bella sat up shocked and watched him walk away.

'you are playing my game bud, you better get ready' she laughed evilly


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey guys! I finally have time to publish stories! Whoot whoot ok who is ready for some action? Now I want lots and lots of reviews and messages!

Bella watched will walk away while the girls hollered at him. She did feel a sting of jealousy but dismissed it because he as hers. Bella looked over at Rikki who was drooling over a certain biker babe.

"Rikki?" Bella asked, "Are you sure?"

"Huh?" she looked at her, "Oh yeah defiantly" She said and high fived Bella.

"Alright girls!" Chloe said, "Lets get the party started" She said with a grin.

The girls hopped up and walked over to the beach boys playing volleyball. Zane, Lewis and Will eyed the girls curiously from the gym work out area.

"What are they up to?" Zane said tilting his head to the other boys. They just shrugged and watched.

"Hey boy!" Rikki said and walked up to Mr. Tall and Handsome.

"hey baby?" He said curiously. "Whad are you doin over here little girls?"

"Well we just wanted to play with you boys, but if you can't handle that then we will go somewhere else." Rikki said with a smirk.

"Have you ever played beach volleyball?" One asked.

The girls looked at each other, "No, but we learn easy" Bella said.

"Ok, my three guys vs you three" Tall and Handsome said.

"Ok sweet" Said Rikki.

They got in positons and began playing, after a couple of rounds the girls decided it was time to quit playing around. That is when things got interesting.

The girls looked at one another and noded with a smile. The boys yelled, "Come one girlies! Just give its 15 to 4, aint no way you guys are gonna win" One said with a laugh.

Just then Bella Served the ball and it hit the laughing boy in the face earning a point.

"Ha!" Rikkia yelled and slapped Bella on the ass and said good job.

"EY!" The guy on the ground said. "Alright, lets do this!"

Bella served the ball…hard and bounced off Mr. Laughy and came to Chloe who spiked it right into the corner, just barly hitting the line. 6- 15, the girls kept serveing and got the score 22-15.

"You tricked us!" Mr. Handsome yelled.

"No, we play a lot, just never on the beach!" Bella yelled. "Alright last point wins!" She went to serve the ball but Mr. Handsome yelled something at his goons over in the sideline drinks smoothies.

They nodded and stood behind the girls without them knowing. Bella hit the ball and Mr. Handsome screamed now!

The girls felt a breeze and looked down…their tops were gone!

"Ah!" Bella screamed

"Assholes!" Rikki yelled at them, and they stood laughing with their tops as trophies.

"Serves you right!" Mr. Laughy yelled at them.

The girls covered themselves and started crying. The beach guys didn't know that they had company.

"You know" Lewis said tapping the boys on the shoulder

"You should watch whose girls you are messing with" Zane said cracking his knuckles.

"It'd be a shame if some didn't teach you a lesson about touching what isn't yours" Will said and punched Mr. Handsome in the nose giving him a black eye and bloody nose.

Lewis punched Mr. Giggles a lot in the gut sending him down to the sand.

And Zane tackled the one holding their tops and punched him in the face.

The boy took their girl's tops back and walked over to them wiping the blood off their knuckles on their swim trunks. Each boy grabbed their girl's tops from will and went to them.

Lewis walked up to Chloe and kissed her deeply. He told her to turn around and he kissed her neck leaving a hicky on her neck and she moaned in the process.

"Mine" He whispered in her ear, earning an egar yes from Chloe. He put on her top gently and kissed her again.

Zane walked over to Rikki with a smile on his face, "Zane" Rikki said with a sad face. He stood toe to toe with her and bent down to her chest level and removed her hands and brought her breast to his lips and sucked on one of her nipples.

"AH!" Rikki moaned, "Zane!? People are staring" She said panting.

"So?" He said and put on her top, smiling at the bright red face she gave.

Will ran over to Bella and picked up her up bridal style, he kissed her hard on the lips, giving a pleasuable moan from her into his mouth. His hand wrapped around her wait cupping her ass.

"Will?" Bella moaned. He slipped one hand inside her bottoms and cupped her ass harder, earning a loud moan from Bella. He took his hand out and slapped her ass.

"No one touches you but me, got it?" He said demanding. She nodded and he smiled kissing her again.

"I don't kno if I can hold back from you anymore Bella" Will spoke in her ear huskily.


End file.
